Użytkownik:Bart7456
Cześć jestem Bartek,lecz nie jestem tak wielkim fanem '''BIONICLE '''ale mam świetne pomysły jak stworzyć z nimi historie i jak je przerobić. Moje BIONICLE/Hero Factory 'Bionicle' Moimi BIONICLE'ami są: *Vorox, *Hahli(toa mahri), *Matoro(toa mahri), *Chirox, *Nuparu(toa inika). Książki: *Przewodnik Makuty Po Wszechświecie 'Hero Factory' *Rocka XL Chce BIONICLE/ Hero Factory Chce BIONICLE: _________________________ Chce Hero Factory: Rocka 4.0 . Przyjaciele(proszę się wpisywać) *--DARNOK 2 16:47, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) *Pan Te Te *Kosmici atakują *--Vezok999 14:35, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) *Czarny Złotnik *'Malum121' * Moje Top 10 ulubionych BIONICLE Powieść o Toa Wartoru Część 1 Powstanie Wszystko zaczęło się na Karda Nui,toczyła się wielka bitwa.Toa mają dolną część wyspy czyli bagna,a makuta górną część wyspy czyli góry.Jaskinie to jak by baza Makuta.Tam planują jak zdobyć dolną część wyspy,co mięsiąc schodzą lub latają w dół żeby przejąć całą dąlna część wyspy,i jak zawsze Toa wygrywali,ale nie tym razem. -Jak mogliśmy my przegrać.Makuta przejeli całe dwie dziesiąte bagna.-powiedział Toa Gowan,najlepszy Toa na Karda Nui. -Spokojnie,co to za problem przejeli tylko ćwiartke bagna.-powiedział Toa Even,najlepszy przyjaciel Toa Gowana. -Tam są ukryte najlepsze bronie,a jak je znajdą mogą wszystko,a nie mamy szans skoro...-powiedział Gowan a potem Even dokończył mówiąć: -...mają najlepszą broń. -Nie.Chciałem powiedzieć skoro nie mamy kilku Toa.Makuta to głupcy,założe sie że nie wiedzą jak bronie działają.-Gowan poprawił Evena. -Skoro tak to potrzebny jest nowy Toa potężnieszy od ciebie.-powiedział Even,podrzucając Gowanowi pomysł. -No jasne,załatwie to.-powiedział Gowan a potem pobiegł do swojej kryjówki. -Ale co?!-zapytał krzycąc. -Zobaczysz!-odpowiedział krzycząc.Gdy już był w kryjówce zaczął tworzyć Toa Wartora,a Even biegł do kryjówki Gowana. -Po co tu przyszłeś?-powiedział Gowan do Evena. -Żeby się dowiedzieć po co ty tutaj przyszłeś.-powiedział Even. -Patrz się.Widzisz,tworze nowego Toa.-powiedział Gowan. -A jak go nazwiesz-powiedział Even. -'Wartor'-powiedział Gowan,gdy skończył tworzyć Wartora. Część 2 Trening siły -Co się stało.-powiedział Wartor,wstając. -Aktywacja ciebie.-powiedział Gowan. -Musisz go przetrenować.-powiedział Even do Gowana. -Wiem.Zacznijmy od siły.-powiedział Gowan.Wartor na początek miał podnieść bronie Gowana i Evena,następnie ich.Jak ich podniósł,miał przenieść jedną z roślin bagiennych.Trenowali aż do nocy,a gdy Gowan i Even spali,Wartor nadal trenował siłe,lecz gdy podniósł tą samą,którą przeniósł jako pierwszą i zobaczył jednego z klonów makuta który ich szpiegował,lecz Wartor udawał że go nie widział,następnie szybko wziął ostrze Gowana i chciał uderzyć Makuta,lecz on uniknął uderzenia,Wartor znów chciał go uderzyć i znowu się nie powiodło,ponieważ Makuta obronił się mieczem,następnym razem Wartor uderzył z całej siły z dołu do góry,żeby nie miał broni,następnie szybko uderzył go nogą,co spodowało że Makuta odleciał na rośline bagienną,potem Wartor podbiegł do niego i ostatnim najsilniejszym ciosem i go zniszczył,a jak go udeszył obudził Gowana i Evena. -Słyszałem jakieś uderzenia,co się stało.-powiedział Gowan,gdy wraz z Evanem zobaczył zniszczonego Makute. -Uratowałeś nam życie?-zpytał,dziwiąc się Even. -No jasne.-powiedział Wartor. -W nagrode dostaniesz bronie.-powiedział Gowan. -Extra!-powiedział Wartor. Część 3 Szkoła walki -Wiesz co.Zapisze cię do szkoły trenowania na Toa czyli STNT.-powiedział Gowan. -Ale dlaczego?Przecież świetnie mnie szkolisz.-powiedział Wartor. -Gowanowi chodzi o to żebyś poznał nowych Toa w szkole i zdobył tytuł Toa.-powiedział Even do Wartora. -Aha.Rozumiem.-powiedział Wartor.Gdy był ranek przyszli do szkoły by zapisać Wartora na trenowanie.Gdy już go zapisali,następnego dnia Wartor przyszedł na trenowanie,była przerwa przed trenowaniem,pierwszy którego spotkał był to Nevtox. -Cześć,jestem Wartor,nowy,a ty.-powiedział Wartor. -Jestem Nevtox,też byłem nowy gdy jeszcze ciebie nie było w tej szkole,w dodadku jestem najlepszy w szkole.-powiedział Nevtox. -A zdziwisz się co ja zrobiłem.Pokonałem klona Makuty tylko za pomocą siły i sprytności.-powiedział Wartor. -Nie no,nieżle.Ja prawie prawie bym pokonał klona tylko gdy miałem zadać ostatni cios,nie miałem siły i dokończył za mnie walke Gowan.-powiedział Nevtox. -Chodzi ci o mojego stwórce?-powiedział Wartor dziwiąc się. -To Gowan cię stworzył-zpytał się Nevtox dziwiąc się. -No jasne.-odpowiedział Wartor. -Kumple?-zpytał się Nevtox. -No jasne.-odpowiedział Wartor,mówiąc tymi samymi słowami.Gdy Wartor przyszedł ze szkoły do kryjówki Gowana i wtedy zobaczył jak Gowan trzyma jakąś broń,ale nie wiedział jaka to broń. -Co to za broń.-zpytał się Wartor. -Pamiętasz jak w nocy 2 dni wcześniej mówiłem ci że zrobie ci broń za uratowanie mnie i Evena?-powiedział Gowan. -No.-odpowiedział Wartor się dziwiąc. -No to ta broń.To jest dwuostronny topór,strzelający flarami światła.-powiedział Gowan. -A po co strzelanie światłem?-zpytał się Wartor. -Ponieważ Makuta mają słaby wzrok.-odpowiedział Gowan. Część 4 Przygotowanie to wielkiej wojny -A co z WPZ-powiedział Wartor. -Po pierwsze,skąd wiesz o Wojownikach Przywótdzów Zła,a po drugie,przecież nie potrzebne jest strzelanie żeby ich zniszczyć,ponieważ możesz się przeszkolić-powiedział Gowan. -O WPZ mówiłem dzisiaj w szkole z Nevtoxem,a propo Nevtoxa,mówiłem że jesteśmy kumplami-odpowiedział Wartor. -Dobrze go znam.Pamiętam jak walczył z...-powiedział Gowan,a potem Wartor skończył opowiadać słowami: -...klonem Makuty,nie miał sił i wtedy dokończyłeś za niego walke. -Skąd wiedziałeś-powiedział Gowan. -Nevtox mi o tym opowiedział w szkole-odpowiedział Wartor.Kilka dni później zaczął się przygotowywać aż się zaczęła wojna,uczniowie STNT byli w kryjówce pod bagnami.W jakimś momencie,Wartor troche wyjżał za bagna i widział przywódce Makuty porywającego Gowana. -Kto to jest,a poza tem móżę ratować Gowana-pomyślał sobie Wartor,a potem szybko wyskocz szybko z kryjówki ratować Gowana. Część 5 Poszukiwanie Gowana -Zatrzymaj się!-krzyknął Nevtox,a potem wyskoczył z kryjówki i pobiegł po Evena. -Powinneść być w kryjówce.-powiedział Even. -Wyszłem z kryjówki,ponieważ Wartor pobiegł za przywódcą Makuty,a on zabrał Gowana.-odpowiedział Nevtox. -Chodź Nevtox.Musimy wezwać więcej Toa.-powiedział Even,a potem Nevtox położył dłoń na ramieniu Evena i powiedział: -Nie Even.Makuta pewnie to zrobił żeby odwrócić uwagę,a następnie przejąć całe Bagna.-powiedział Nevtox,gdy Wartor przebiegał przez bagna przejęte przez Makuta,a z góry na roślinach obserwował go Lewston,jeden z najlepszych Makut. -A więc ktoś przyszedł po Gowana.Teraz tam mu gorące przywitanie z góry.-powiedział Lewston,a potem skoczył na Wartora,Wartor się obejrzał i się przewrócił,ponieważ Lewston skoczył na niego,następnie Wartor zepchnął go z siebie toporem,wstał i walczył z nim.Na początku chciał go uderzyć tak jak uderzył klona makuty żeby odpadła mu broń,lecz mu broń nie odpadła,a następnie szybko i mocno odepchnął go stopą aż go odrzuciło na brzeg z gór,następnie wskazał go toporem i powiedział: -Gdzie Gowan?!-spytał się Wartor. -Nie wiem.Przywótdza Makuty go wziął i nie powiedział nikomu gdzie go zchował-odpowiedział Lewston. -A gdzie ten wasz przywótdza?!-spytał się Wartor. -W górach.A dokładniej w największej jaskini.-odpowiedział Lewston. Część 6 Zniszczenie Mitaraxa -A więc czeka mnie długa wspinaczka.-powiedział Wartor.Po 2-óch godz. wszedł do jaskini i zobaczył przywótdze Makuty. -Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz?-spytał się Mitarax. -Jestem Wartor i przyszłem po Gowana.-odpowiedział Wartor. -Odzyskasz przyjaciela jeśli wygrasz ze mną pojedynek,a jeśli ja wygram wszyscy Toa mają oddać mi całe Bagna.-saproponował Mitarax. -Po pierwsze to nie mój przyjaciel tylko stwórca,a po drugie przyjmuję wyzwanie.-odpowiedział Wartor,potem podbiegł i chciał uderzyć,lecz Mitarax się obronił,następnie Mitarax chciał uderzyć Wartora,lecz tym razem Wartor się obronił,potem Lewston podbiegł do niego i go wstrzymał na ziemi,następnie uciekł i 50 klonów Makuta go wstrzymywały. -Mieliśmy walczyć w pojedynkę!-krzyknął Wartor. -Trzeba było pomyśleć zanim przyjąłeś wyzwanie.Ja nigdy nie walczę uczciwie.-odpowiedział Mitarax,gdy Wartorowi zaświeciły mu się i nagle całą jaskinie okrążyło światło,to spowodowało że klony zostały odepchnięte,a Mitarax leżał na ziemi(ale nadal żył). -Tym razem zmusze cię do mówienia w najprostrzy sposób.-powiedział Wartor,a potem wziął Mitaraxa do jego więzienia i go powiesił. -Mów.Gdzie jest Gowan?!-spytał się Wartor. -Nigdy!-odpowiedział Mitarax krzycząc. -Chyba nie chcesz dostać światłem.-powiedział Wartor. -No dobra.Jest na Bagnach w kryjówce Lewstona.-powiedział Mitarax. -A więc wiemy gdzie jest Gowan.-powiedział Nevtox. -Po co wy tutaj przyszliście?To zbyt nie bezpieczne.-powiedział Wartor. -No więc dlatego tu przyszliśmy.-powiedział Even. -No dobra.Idźcie po Gowana,a ja dokończe swoją "bitwę".-powiedział Wartor,następnie puścił Mitaraxa i go strzelił światłem,potem już nie żył.Gdy już był na Bagnach oznaczyli jego i Nevtoxa na tytuł Toa. Wartor Również znany jako najlepszy Toa,odważny wojownik,niczego się nie boi,zarównie taką samą ma zręczność,jest bardzo szybki,umie się wspiąć na co tylko chce,lecz niestety jest łatwowierny. W przyszłości: *znajdzie jeszcze więcej broni *znowu pokona Mitaraxa mimo że jest lepszy niż wcześniej Kategoria:Użytkownicy